1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to rubber bearings utilized on drill pipe stems and, more particularly, to devices for attaching and removing the rubber bearings about the pipe stems.
2. Prior Art.
It is the practice in the oil industry to attach rubber bearings about drill pipe stems to help guide the drill pipe down the drilling hole and act as a bearing between the drill pipe casing and the drill pipe to prevent damage to the pipe casing. These rubber bearings are tubular members constructed of hard rubber that is slit so that its side walls can be spread apart to fit around the pipe stem. The present practice is for a person to grip the sidewalls with his fingers and pull them apart. For the larger rubber bearings designed to fit about 3" or larger pipe stems, this becomes quite difficult and has resulted in severe injury to the person's fingers as they are pinched between the pipe and bearing.